


Four Times Alec Almost Says I Love You (And The One Time He Actually Does)

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec nods, so desperate to just say it, finally. But his parents and his sister and his little brother are there and he thinks that these words should be for Magnus' ears alone, so he just watches as Magnus leaves instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Alec Almost Says I Love You (And The One Time He Actually Does)

Alec gazes adoringly at his boyfriend from across the table, listening to him ramble about a fight (well, more so an argument) that Magnus had gotten into the previous day with another war lock. He enjoyed them just talking, about anything and everything; it made things feel less complicated than they sometimes could be with this whole war thing going on. 

Three little words linger on his tongue, every pause in Magnus' speech a missed opportunity to say them, get them out in the open. And yet, it was never the right time.

They had been together for a while, three months almost to the day, and it had really been great. They didn't have any real arguments, mostly just little things like who's place they would be staying at that night; Magnus was dying to see Alec's bedroom, but Alec was firm in always sleeping over at Magnus'. 

His loft was so much bigger: the bathroom was practically a spa, the library was as big as an actual library, and Magnus' bed could easily fit three people. Plus, Alec wanted to avoid Robert and Maryse as much as possible in regards to Magnus.

It had been long enough, and they were close enough, that Alec assumed it was the right time to say those words, but for some reason he couldn't. He had thought about it, but even if it felt like the right time, there had just never been a right moment.

Realizing that he had zoned out for longer than usual, he snaps back to reality, Magnus looking at him expectantly. "Huh?"

"I said what are you so lost in thought about, darling?" Magnus asks, an amused smile on his face. Alec's face heats up as he debates whether or not to speak what he was actually wanting to say.

"I was just thinking that I could go for some more hash browns," Alec finally declares as he picks up the menu in its holder, trying to keep his gaze firmly away from Magnus' observing eyes. "And scrambled eggs."

 

\---

It had been a long day. And the paperwork still wasn't done. Alec had been in the office since almost nine in the morning and it was quickly approaching seven in the evening. 

The door to the office opens and enters his boyfriend, a platter of food in his hands. He watches as Magnus sets it on the coffee table in front of the fire place, then dramatically, yet gracefully, falls onto the couch. Magnus reaches his hand up and flicks his wrist, and the previously unlit logs burst into flames. 

"It's going to get cold tonight, Alexander dear," Magnus says when he realizes Alec is giving him a look, then adds, "and god knows you'll be in here for at least four more hours, if I know anything about you by now."

Alec smiles fondly, putting his pen down and stacking the papers he had been going through over into a pile. He takes a seat in at one end of the coffee table, gesturing for Magnus to join him, and Magnus obliges.

Alec stares at the vast array of food in front of him, wondering which he would have first (because he was going to try everything, obviously; Magnus had had four centuries to perfect his cooking, and Alec liked food almost more than he loved Magnus... almost.) before picking up a bowl of soup. The warm broth and the multitude of flavors dance in his mouth.

"I haven't had a break all day today," Alec says, putting the soup down and reaching for an egg roll. "And I had forgotten to eat, so thank you for this." 

"Any time, darling. Somebody has to make sure you keep that figure filled out," Magnus says playfully. He himself had gone for a noodle-based dish with tons of veggies and meat.

They sit, taking and eating, and Alec is reminded of that time in the diner. For some reason, thinking about those words made it more complicated to say than if he had just gotten lost in the moment and said it. Alec was beginning to think he'd never say it. But then, he thought, that might be a good thing. He could let Magnus say if first, that way he'd know it was okay to say it back.

"You were right," Alec says when they finally finish eating. 

Magnus snaps his fingers, the tray disappearing without question, and then he looks up at Alec, quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"I'll probably be here for hours. You should go home and get some sleep."

Magnus nods, taking one of Alec's hands in his own and using the other on Alec's to steady himself as he stands in his tiptoes to kiss Alec's forehead. Magnus was shorter than him, but he was tall enough that their lips could meet without much effort on either of their part. Magnus kissing him on the forehead, however, was a different story.

"Goodnight, make sure you get some sleep yourself."

Alec nods, watching as Magnus leaves, the words so close but so far away. The door shuts, closing off those three little words as Alec gets back to his paper work.

\---

Alec crawls into the bed beside Magnus, both smiling as their eyes meet. They hadn't had an actual moment to themselves in what felt like forever, they were both so busy. They saw each other, of course, but it wasn't the same.

"I was hoping you'd join me tonight," Magnus says, moving to straddle Alec. His hair is messy, void of any product, and his makeup is smudged; Alec loves the whole look; but then, Alec loves any look Magnus tries. He really can pull everything off.

"I was hoping I'd join you every night," Alec counters, the last part of his sentences turning into garble as their lips meet. Sooner than Alec had intended, things are getting hot and heavy. He bucks his hips up, their hard-ones rubbing against each other expertly.

They hadn't had sex yet; it wasn't like they didn't want to, it was just... complicated and there never seemed to be time. Tonight, however, Alec knew there was no possible interruptions to keep them from this. And Alec was nervous, but he was also excited, because with the whole sex thing out of the way, maybe saying I love you would be the natural progression.

Alec rolls so that Magnus is beneath him, and Magnus smirks, reaching into the drawer beside him. He was also very excited for what was to come.

\---

Since having sex, things between them had gotten easier. They were a lot more affectionate, even around other people, and Alec didn't seem to care as much about his parents and their doubts about Magnus. In fact, Alec had arranged for them all to have dinner together; Izzy and Max would be with them, so Alec felt safe enough to introduce Magnus properly as his boyfriend.

Magnus had showed up ten minutes early, much to Alec's pleasure, dressed to the nines. Of course, Magnus always went all out, but he was dressed more formally than he would be if he was going to, say, Pandemonium. He even brought a bottle of wine and his best manners.

Alec cooked for them, an easy recipe he learned from Magnus, and he and Magnus made dessert together. His parents were still a little rigid, but by the end of the night his mother had stopped making snide remarks and his father seemed pleased enough, even if Magnus would have been the last choice on the list of preferred suitors for his son.

"That went well," Alec said as they're cleaned up after, hearing his family converse in the room beside them.

"Better than I expected, certainly," Magnus nods his agreement. He places the last dish in the cupboard, then steps in between Alec's legs as he sits up on the counter. They had finished cleaning rather quickly, enough to have a moment alone before Magnus had to leave (and before Alec would sneak off to "practice archery"- they may have met his boyfriend, but they didn't need to know about their sexual habits.

Alec reaches a hand up, running his fingers through Magnus' hair, then tugging his boyfriend's head forward so that their lips meet. Magnus' hands rest beside Alec's thighs, his thumbs massaging circles against the fabric of his jeans. 

Alec is the first one to pull away, noting that the conversation in the other room had died down. He glances at Magnus before sliding off of the counter, biting back a satisfied smile. "You should get going."

"I'll see you later then?" Magnus inquires, his voice quiet as Alec leads him to the door. Which was unnecessary, considering magic and all, but they both enjoyed being cliche.

Alec nods, so desperate to just say it, finally. But his parents and his stern and his little brother are there and he thinks that these words should be for Magnus' ears alone, so he just watches as Magnus leaves instead.

\---

It's the morning after Magnus had had dinner with Alec and his family; Alec can smell food cooking in the kitchen and he can hear music drifting through the air. Magnus cooking breakfast has been a common occurrence, but the music has not. Alec pads into the kitchen curiously, leaning against the door frame. 

He smirks, observing as his boyfriend shimmies in time to the music. Magnus is wearing nothing but a pair of briefs, outlining his ass spectacularly, most likely due to the fact that he sleeps naked 99% of the time. Today just happened in to be a cold morning. Otherwise, he would probably still be naked from the night before. 

He lets his mind linger on the memory before going to wrap his arm around Magnus, who stills and leans into the embrace. "You seem exceptionally happy today," Alec remarks. 

"It seems as if we have reached a good point in our relationship," Magnus states, turning to face Alec, the bacon in the pan momentarily forgotten. There's a light in his eyes that Alec can't quite explain, but there's a silent understanding as he steps closer, their bodies pressed together. He catches Magnus' lips with his own, pulling away just soon enough for Magnus to keep the bacon from burning.

Alec hops up onto the counter top, sighing happily. Without thinking, out slips, "I love you, Magnus."

Magnus turns to look at him, eyes wide. His lips stretch across his face. "Finally!"

Alec furrows his eyebrows in confusion as Magnus instinctively steps between his legs, hands resting on the small of Alec's back. Magnus bites his lip and brushes the slight fringe out of Alec's eyes. "I know you've been wanting to say that for a while," Magnus' eyes twinkle. "And I have too, but I didn't want to push you. Because I love you."

Alec grins, using his legs to pull Magnus closer. Their lips meet, both of them mumbling "I love you" and "I love you too" and "I love you more" into the kiss. And it's a good thing neither had plans that day, because now the only thing either wants to do is each other.


End file.
